rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Drag Race: All Stars 1
Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars 1, also known as All-Stars 1, is an all-stars spin-off of Nicholas' Drag Race. All stars has queens from past NDR seasons competing for a spot in the Hall of Superiors. This season will feature 10 queens. This season will follow the Lip-Synch For Your Legacy" format, with the Vote Bitch! twist from RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 3. The original twist had the winner of the lip-synch to choose the bottom 2, but this season, they will save one person from the bottom 3 instead. The winner of this season was Charlotte Adelaide. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant chose the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but was chosen to the be saved by the winner of the Lip Synch For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the other queens. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but neither queens were eliminated. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the other queens. :█ The contestant was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Synch For Your Legacy after the voting ended in a tie. :█ The contestant was eliminated for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Vote Bitch! (Queen's Voting History) Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1: All Stars Extravaganza' Airdate: June 10, 2018 * Guest Judges: Zendaya * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Athena * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag extravaganza, and show off their talents * Top Two: Clarissa Clasp and ZoZo Chew * Challenge Winner: Clarissa Clasp * Bottom Three: ''' Anna Williamson, Athena and Lashanda Smith * '''Saved Queen: Anna Williamson * Bottom Two: Athena and Lashanda Smith * Lip Sync Song: "Something To Dance For" by Zendaya * Eliminated: Lashanda Smith All Stars Extravaganza 'Episode 2: Nick's Angels' Airdate: June 11, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kate Jackson, Jaclyn Smith and Farrah Fawcett * Mini-Challenge: Audition to be on the cover of the new Drag Race trademark chocolate milk. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Chloe Sunshine, Osprey and ZoZo Chew * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains and assign the roles. * Main Challenge: Act in a three version parody of Charlie's Angels from the perspective of the 3 main characters. * Top Two: Charlotte Adelaide and Kierra Flames * Challenge Winner: Charlotte Adelaide * Bottom Three: ''' Anna Williamson, Duhty Act and Osprey * '''Saved Queen: Duhty Act * Bottom Two: Anna Williamson and Osprey * Lip Sync Song: "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Anna Williamson Nick's Angels 'Episode 3: Herstory of Pop' Airdate: June 12, 2018 * Guest Judges: Wendy Williams * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about the history of pop music as assigned female celebrities.. * Top Two: Chloe Sunshine and Clarissa Clasp * Challenge Winner: Clarissa Clasp * Bottom Three: ''' Athena, Charlotte Adelaide and Duhty Act * '''Saved Queen: Charlotte Adelaide * Bottom Two: Athena and Duhty Act * Lip Sync Song: "Good As Hell" by Lizzo * Eliminated: Athena Herstory of Pop 'Episode 4: All Stars Snatch Game' Airdate: June 13, 2018 * Guest Judges: Bianca Del Rio and Jinkx Monsoon * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting! * Top Two: Charlotte Adelaide and ZoZo Chew * Challenge Winner: Charlotte Adelaide * Bottom Three: ''' Chloe Sunshine, Duhty Act and Kierra Flames * '''Saved Queen: Chloe Sunshine * Bottom Two: Duhty Act and Kierra Flames * Lip Sync Song: "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aquilera * Eliminated: Duhty Act 'Episode 5: Long Lost Drag Sisters!' Airdate: June 14, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ivy Winters * Main Challenge: Makeover your partner as your drag twin. * Top Two: Chloe Sunshine and Osprey * Challenge Winner: Osprey * Bottom Two: Kierra Flames and ZoZo Chew * Lip Sync Song: "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: Kierra Flames 'Episode 6: All Stars Ball!' Airdate: June 15, 2018 * Guest Judges: Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: Create 3 looks for the All Star Ball in the categories of; Glitter & Gold, Royalty Realness and RuDemption Runway. * Top Two: Charlotte Adelaide and ZoZo Chew * Challenge Winner: Charlotte Adelaide * Bottom Three: Chloe Sunshine, Clarissa Clasp and Osprey * Lip Sync Song: "American" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Chloe Sunshine 'Episode 7: ''"All Star Grand Finale" Airdate: June 16, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Write a verse for RuPaul's Read U Wrote U. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Osprey * Top 3: Charlotte Adelaide, Clarissa Clasp and ZoZo Chew * Lip-Sync Song: "Hometown Glory" by Adele * Runner-Up: Clarissa Clasp and ZoZo Chew * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars 1: Charlotte Adelaide Trivia * The lip sync assassins were Charlotte Adelaide and Clarissa Clasp. Charlotte sent home Anna Williamson, Duhty Act and Chloe Sunshine, while Clarissa sent home Lashanda Smith and Athena Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars Category:Nicholas' Drag Race All Stars: Season 1 Category:Nicholas' Drag Race: All Stars 1